Petropolis 7
Petropolis 7 (ペトロポリス7) is the third 3D Petropolis game to be released. It is also the first game to go multiplatform for all systems. Developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco, it was released in Japan on August 23rd, 2003 and later Overseas on September 2nd, 2003. It is available for the Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2. Team Synopses Subaru Whisker has returned from his previous defeat against the heroes and he begins a new scheme. Using a virus developed by Dr. Von Gerbil, he has gathered seven beastmen to follow his cause, titling them "Chimeric Lords." Witnessing this in secret, Ryuji Takamoto takes off to warn the heroes. Team Shock Thunder, Fluff, and Clawface notice Ryuji approaching them after what he saw. He tells the three beastmen that Whisker is back and has recruited seven beastmen to follow his beliefs. Thunder agrees that the Chimeric Lords must be stopped before Whisker launches the same virus on all of the Petro Islands, so he, Ryuji, Fluff, and Clawface begin their adventure. * Thunder Storminski * Fluff Cotton * Aaron Clawface * Ryuji Takamoto Team Krow Walter, along with Queen and Hailey, infiltrate one of Dr. Gerbil's old labs in search of some data. However, this awakens a chimera known as Alpha, who attacks the three in rage. Queen was quick enough to stop the battle and listened to why Alpha was angry. With this, she gathered the other two and Alpha into starting their own team to fight against the Chimeric Lords. * Queen de Achi * Hailey Tangerine * Walter McBlowhole w/ Krow * W-34X Alpha: A powerful chimera who was banished by Whisker and Dr. Von Gerbil due to his disloyalty towards them. He now joins Walter, Queen, and Hailey for revenge against them. Team Magic Pixy was searching for her "magic experiment," which is a small Wraith Beast similar to Miyu. Chippy shows her a magazine ad that reveals Fluff as the culprit. Determined to save the Wraith Beast, Pixy and Chippy recruit Yoshino and Quill to stop the rabbit. * Pixy Valor * Chippy Nutcheeks w/ Miyu * Yoshino Kaneko * Quill Armorshell Team Spirit Rick was busy chasing after something until he ran into Gul, Monday, and Pryce. The wolverine tells them that Dr. Von Gerbil has been stealing the rainforest's resources to convert it into fuel for his virus machine. Pryce swore that he will pay a serious price for doing that, leading Gul to lead his new team to fight him. * Gul Darkshell * Monday Fernandez * Rick Ogami * Pryce Berg Team Master While she was looking for Walter, Grace meets Jinhai, Gloria, and Burrow, who were busy looking for the Chimeric Lords and keeping the other beastmen safe. She told them that she saw Walter leaving the islands looking for a way to defeat Whisker for good. Gloria objected, believing that she will get in her way of claiming Walter as her spouse. Ignoring this tension, Jinhai and Burrow led them against the Chimeric Lords. * Gloria Glass * Grace MacGryphon * Li Jinhai * Burrow Diggs Team Revolver Julie was given a call from her cousin Ray Brooke, who told her that there could be more to this takeover than spreading viruses. She eventually meets him, along with Spike and Teri who agreed to go with him if things go south. Ray has received a call from an anonymous ally who gives them missions that will slowly draw them to the truth. With no other choice, Julie joins the trio. * Julie Vixen * Ray Brooke * Spike Sparks * Teri Lewis Final Chapter Team Revolver has just revealed who their client was. It was, in fact, Subaru Whisker and Dr. Von Gerbil. They revealed that they were not the ones who unleashed the virus. After telling the other heroes about this, they find the true mastermind of this scheme: Zero One. He reveals his true form by fusing with the Chimera Fleet and the defeated Chimeric Lords, transforming him into a biomechanical beast. Everyone except for Thunder did what they could to wear him down while he preps himself for becoming a chimera. When Zero One attempted to fuse himself with the Virus Machine, Thunder in his chimera form put a stop to him, thus saving the islands once more. Stages * Hilltop Heights/Horizon Temple * Cyan City/Digital Minescape * Techno Tree/Cabinet Forest * Parhelion Peak/Blizzard Tundra * Redhot Station/Iron Fortress * Foliage Plantation/Wild Jungle * Moon Mansion/Enchanted Scourge * Chimera Fleet/Storm Frontier Bosses * Splash Starkfly * Sniper Aardvark * Invisible Wallaby * Air Raven * Magma Hyena * Captain Rilla * Creep Pumpnion * Chimera Overlord * Zero Madness * Zero Death Category:Petropolis Category:Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco